


Draco turns 35

by thethaumas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethaumas/pseuds/thethaumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco celebrate Draco's 35th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco turns 35

**May 29, 2015**

The sun shone brightly through the window of his office, but for Draco Malfoy the sun was of no consequence, for even tracking time by it did not matter in the flurry of the deadline he had to meet. They were set to go to court on Monday, and despite hard evidence that Adrienne Zheng was behind the attacks on Hogsmeade, her international influence would likely lead to a lighter sentence, if not getting off all together. Draco couldn’t abide by that–she had orchestrated an attack during a Hogsmeade weekend, and now there were a dozen students in St. Mungo’s in addition to the twenty or so injured villagers.

The war had been over for seventeen years now, and unfortunately that meant they started to see another uptick in dark activity. Immediately following Harry’s defeat of Voldemort, there were many fledgling dark wizards and witches who came out of the woodwork to try their hand at besting The Chosen One. When they were constantly defeated, rounded up, and sentenced to time, the dark activity died down for quite a while. It seemed the exhaustion of wartime finally caught up with the wizarding world, and they reached a period of relative peace. However, after the ten year anniversary of the end of the war, movement began again in the underbelly and now they kept seeing more dark magic popping up in public places.

Draco was just glad that Harry had decided in the end against auror training and instead turned to teaching. It was far easier on Draco to read the news, and go to work to prosecute, when he knew his boyfriend wasn’t one of those aurors out there wrangling these misfits up, and putting himself into reckless danger in the process. That Zheng had attacked on a Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry had only narrowly escaped serious injury, was part of why Draco was aiming for conviction. Even though his close ties to the case meant that he could only put the case together for Flannigan to prosecute, Draco was rushing to make sure that the arguments Flannigan would present were ironclad.

**June 4, 2015**

Draco stalked down the hall of the ministry in a huff. What ended up being an entire circus of a farce of a trial was finally over. He couldn’t believe how obtuse the wizengamot was about the verdict. They had evidence of Zheng’s involvement, from magical trace, to eyewitnesses, to even a slip of paper that somehow avoided burning that held a scrap of the attack plan–it had always seemed a little too fortuitous to Draco that they had the paper in their possession, but the evidence was irrefutable. Yet, Zheng got off with no sentence to Azkaban, and was just banned from Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas.

He was incensed with the verdict. While well versed in the ways that money, power, and influence allowed one to get away with many things, now that Draco worked for one of the top law firms in the U.K., much less the wizarding world, seeing the privileged get away with murder made his blood boil. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and finally rounded the corner to the atrium so he could floo home.

At least he knew Harry would be home, their permanent home, as Headmistress McGonagall demanded he take time off to recover after the curse that had rebounded onto him took far longer to reverse than expected. During the school year Harry took up residence in Hogwarts, and Draco would join him. But during hols they had a tall house sandwiched in London, under strong protection. This was where Draco flooed home to now.

He stepped out of the entry floo into their bright foyer and immediately could hear Harry in the kitchen singing along to something on the wireless. It felt like a jolt to his mood, and Draco couldn’t help the curl of a smile from forming as he made his way further into the house and to the kitchen. Which was where he found Harry, singing as he stirred something in the skillet on the stove. Draco saw a bottle of red wine decanting on the table and walked over to read the label, still slowly making his way closer to Harry all the while.

“Mm,” he hummed in appreciation as he read and approached Harry’s back. “‘85 was a very good year.”

Harry’s back stiffened at the intrusion, and then immediately relaxed once he realized who it was. He put the wood spoon he was using off to the side, lowered the heat a little, and then turned around to face Draco, a tentative smile on his face. “Hey, how’d it go?”

Draco put the bottle in the counter next to the stove and crowded into Harry’s space, their faces just inches apart, and shook his head minutely. “I don’t want to think about that joke of a trial for a long, long while.” Then he closed the space between them to press his lips to Harry’s. Harry made a slight humming noise in his throat and opened his mouth to Draco’s questing tongue as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s body, pulling them flush against each other.

Harry always kissed like he was trying to pour his whole being into Draco by presses of his lips and tongue against Draco’s, and it never failed to make Draco feel slightly weak by the knowledge of how much Harry cared for him. He ran his tongue along Harry’s, gasping into his mouth, trying to impress upon Harry without words just how much Harry meant to him in return.

After squeezing Draco tightly, Harry pulled back, ending the kiss and looking at Draco through slightly skewed glasses. With a small laugh, Draco set them right on Harry’s nose. “Dinner’s almost ready,” Harry said a little breathlessly.

“Mmm?” Draco leaned in to kiss Harry’s jaw, feeling much more interested in tasting Harry, then he felt hungry for any real food. As good as it likely was, he would much rather Harry help him forget that awful farce of a trial a little more aggressively.

“Yes,” Harry said with a laugh, his hands clapping onto Draco’s shoulders and pushing him slightly away. “Let me finish.”

Draco sighed and stepped back and took a peek at the stove, “So what’s for dinner then?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Harry said and turned back to the stove.

“All right, all right, I get it, I’ll let you finish.” Draco wondered vaguely what Harry was planning, he was horrible at being secretive and he was obviously trying to keep something from Draco. He only tried to keep obvious secrets like what they were eating for dinner, when he was trying to keep other, less obvious secrets. With his birthday just around the corner though, Draco figured it likely had something to do with his gift. So, shrugging to himself, he shred his robes off until he was down to his shirtsleeves, and sat down at the kitchen table.

It was after dinner, a lovely braised butter lemon salmon with a crisp salad, when they were talking over the remainder of the wine, that Harry started acting even stranger. A cute odd, where he kept toying with his glass and fidgeting in his chair. It was after he looked down at his lap for a while before looking up at Draco through his messy fringe (that he hadn’t stopped playing with for the past ten minutes), that Draco took pity on him.

Taking Harry’s hand he said, “Whatever it is, just tell me Harry,” while giving him a small smile.

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco’s hand once before taking his own hand back. “I thought about doing this on your birthday–but I thought you might–” he let out a shuddering breath and shook his head. “Anyway, I just, I’ve been wanting to say this for a while.” At this Draco perked up a bit, feeling even more curious about whatever Harry was leading up to. He felt like he had an idea, but Harry had always been good at surprising him. Harry took hold of Draco’s hand again and let out another long breath before looking into Draco’s eyes, and the look he wore when their eyes met had Draco’s breath catch in his throat. “It’s been almost twenty-four years since we first met,” Harry quirked a small sardonic grin at Draco, that he couldn’t return because he felt rooted to the spot–Harry couldn’t be doing what he thought he was, could he? It wasn’t as though they’d never talked about it, but still, Draco could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and tried to swallow around the rock that had somehow lodged in his throat.

“And I think our story is probably the best example that first impressions don’t have to be the last impression you have of a person,” Harry said with a laugh. He squeezed Draco’s hand again, and Draco could only nod and give him a small smile. “Even though it took us such a while to get to where we are today, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Draco laughed, “Not even when I broke your nose?”

“No,” Harry said and leaned close to press a kiss to the tip of Draco’s nose, “Not even then. Not even–” he looked away for a moment before continuing, “Not even when I nearly killed you.” Draco’s squeezed Harry’s hand now, he’d forgiven Harry ages ago, but Harry still carried guilt over his reckless actions that day in the girl’s bathroom. Harry squeezed back, “Because without those moments we might not be where we are now, and I don’t want to be anywhere else. Draco, without you I wouldn’t be who I am today–but more than that, without you I’d have never felt so whole. You’re the other half of my whole. Without you I don’t care about the brilliance of the stars, because even the cluster you share a name with cannot shine anywhere near as brightly for me as you. You’re the end for me, Draco.”

Draco let out a breathless laugh and had to use his other hand to wipe at his watering eyes. They never really spoke like this to each other, and hearing Harry say these things made Draco feel like his heart was expanding and drowning him in love for his ridiculous, sappy Gryffindor.

Harry’s smile was watery too, which made Draco feel better about his traitorous eyes. “Draco, I love you so much, trying to quantify it is as unfathomable to me as the farthest reaches of our universe.”

“Unfathomable to  _you_ ,” Draco said with a tip of his head, making Harry laugh.

“That’s what I said, you berk.” Harry shook his head and released Draco’s hand to dig in the pocket of his trousers. “You have bettered me as a person Draco, and I hope, I know, I’ve helped you along too. And I want us to keep building together, I want us to keep having adventures, I want to keep waking up to you in the mornings, even when you’re cranky with me and the world in general for daring to exist before seven. I want to be there with you to see the first snowfall every year, and to watch the flowers bloom after it all melts. I want us to grow together even more, Draco. I don’t want to miss any of it.” He pulled out a small, understated box and presented it in front of Draco. “Please Draco, will you marry me?” Harry asked, opening the box to show a shining gold band molded to look like a snake with its head on its tail and a pair of inlaid emerald eyes.

Draco quelled the urge to bite back the smile that broke out over his face, of course Harry would find a way to merge them together into a ring. He touched his fingers to Harry’s inner wrist, where he could feel Harry’s pulse racing even from that light contact. “Yes,” he said, still grinning madly. “Yes, you complete sap. Of course I want to marry you.”

Harry let out a little giddy laugh and took Draco’s hand so he could slip the ring on his finger, and once it was on it adjusted and fit him perfectly on its own. Draco took a second to admire the way the gold looked on his skin before he grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Once they separated for air, Harry took Draco’s hand to see what the ring looked like on his finger, and then he looked up at Draco again, his gaze heated. “You’re not going into work tomorrow,” he said and started to pull Draco up from the table.

“When have I ever worked on my birthday, Harry?” Draco laughed and let Harry pull him up. Then he leaned in close to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Unless you meant, you’re going to fuck me so hard tonight I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, much less go to work?” He nibbled at the shell of Harry’s ear and then stepped back to take in the slightly drunken way Harry was staring at him in the moment before Harry practically pounced on him, warm hands insistently trying to divest him of his clothing, while Harry’s hot mouth left hot kisses on Draco’s lips, jaw, and down his neck.

“What if I fuck you right here, on the kitchen table?” Harry’s voice was rough and thick and sent a shock of arousal straight to Draco’s cock.

He shuddered at the image of himself sprawled on the table with Harry pounding into him, and Merlin did he ever love it when they had sex in places not their bed. “Yes,” he hissed, his hands scrabbling at Harry’s shirt as he was overcome with the need to get all their unnecessary clothes off of them so he could touch Harry’s skin properly.

Harry chuckled against the skin of Draco’s throat, and then with a wave of his hand he banished their clothing with a bit of wandless magic he did not employ nearly often enough in Draco’s opinion. But then they were chest to chest, and as Harry crowded in closer and shifted his hips their erections brushed, making them both gasp aloud.

Draco pushed and pulled, and through broken kisses and stumbling, got them back to the table. He went to lean over it, but then Harry was cupping his ass and lifting him to sit on the lip of the table. Harry swiped the remainder of the dishes off the table and with far gentler hands pressed Draco down upon the wooden surface. Draco’s heart thundered in his chest, it seemed that they were on the same page–he’d figured sex on the table would have meant bending over–but was relieved that wasn’t what Harry wanted much either right now. He wanted to see Harry’s face.

Then they were kissing and biting, hands pressing reverently and then stroking roughly. Draco tilted his hips up as Harry thrust his own down and they rutted against each other, gasping and sighing before Draco took Harry’s hand and brought it down between his legs–he didn’t want to come until Harry was inside of him, but if they continued like this, he would before. Harry was quick on the uptake for he wandlessly conjured lube in between Draco taking his hand, and his finger circling Draco’s hole, and that careless show of his power had Draco groaning. It always turned him on a little when Harry unknowingly showed off just how powerful he was. Then Harry’s finger was fucking into him, first one and then two, and when he went to insert another, Draco wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, urging Harry to  _fuck him already_.

Finally Harry took his fingers out of Draco and slathered some lube on his cock before sliding into Draco in an agonizingly slow thrust. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, holding him still as he reveled in the easy slide of Harry entering him, and the perfection of feeling filled by Harry. But Draco was never a sentimentalist, and he tugged on Harry’s hair, kissing him roughly as he urged Harry to movement. And then, bliss, as Harry started to thrust.

They rocked the table together, Draco could feel it moving slightly across the kitchen floor as Harry pounded into him, just like Draco had suggested. As his hips were snapping into Draco, Harry reached out for Draco’s hand, and took it in his own. He then kissed the knuckle right under where the ring now sat, and then whispered something hissing that had Draco gasping, for the snake on his ring lifted its head in reaction to the parseltongue. It circled around his finger once, and then with another whispered word it tucked back into itself and became a ring again. Harry quirked a small grin at Draco and then kissed his fingertips, before he sucked one of Draco’s fingers into his mouth. Then he angled his hips a little differently, leaning forward over Draco, and Draco saw stars as Harry’s cock hit his prostate. He threw his head back against the tabletop, and reached between them to tug at his cock, he was so close now. Harry released his finger and instead leaned down so he could kiss Draco’s collarbone, and then trail his hand down Draco’s side before he stroked a finger along Draco’s balls.

“Come for me, Draco,” Harry said against Draco’s lips before claiming another kiss. Draco could do nothing but obey, his body seizing up as he gave into pleasure.

After, he lay on the table, gasping for breath as Harry thrust erratically into him. He met Harry’s eye, placing a hand over Harry’s beating heart and gave him a small smile, and then Harry was groaning and slumping forward, his hips stilling as he came inside of Draco.

Draco held him as they caught their breath, and after a minute Harry raised his head from Draco’s chest, grinning widely at him. “Think you can still walk?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pushed Harry off of him and gingerly got off the table, and then raised an eyebrow of his own at Harry as he stood there staring at him, standing perfectly fine. “I do you’ll have to try harder than that.”

Harry let out a sharp bark of laughter and then took Draco’s hand, dragging him out of the kitchen. “I have all night, Draco,” he said as he led them up to their room.

**June 5, 2015**

Draco kept fidgeting with the ring, it was strange to be wearing something so weighty on his finger now, but he loved it. Every time he looked at it, he felt his heart fill as he thought of Harry. As though Harry knew he was being thought of, he emerged from the washroom, freshly showered, toweling off his hair. When he spotted Draco still sitting on the bed, playing with his ring, his eyes brightened and he smiled.

“You want to shower?” he asked, stepping closer.

He was fully naked, and resisting his body was a challenge, but as they’d spent the entire morning in bed Draco was a bit too sore presently to get up to anything without a nice hot shower to soothe some of his muscles. He got out of bed and smacked Harry’s ass as he passed by. “So what are we in for tonight then?” he asked before disappearing into the bathroom. There was a party in a few hours at the Manor, he knew, but he did not know much more than that and wondered just what sort of affair he was looking at for the evening.

Harry just smiled mysteriously at him and ushered him off to the shower.

It was just a few hours later that found them popping into the Manor, where the grounds were bathed in waning twilight and the lights from hundreds upon thousands of fairy lights. They were strung up through the trees, which had been enchanted to bend together it looked like, in order to form a shielded archway of leaves and the heady blossoms of early summer. Underneath their branches were tables piled high with vases of floating candles, boughs of flowers, and a few other bits of greenery. It created an intimate, yet whimsical atmosphere, and Draco could see many guest had already arrived and were seated among the tables, chatting.

Draco turned to Harry with a smile, “You really are a huge sap, Harry.”

Harry laughed and knocked their shoulders together, “I didn’t do this, Luna worked with Narcissa.”

“Sure, as though this set up isn’t by your request.” Draco gave him a fond look and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “It’s lovely,” he said quietly, in the scant space between their mouths after pulling just slightly away.

Then he snagged Harry’s hand and started forward toward the festivities. Once they were spotted, someone must have sent a charm through the crowd, as they all turned toward Draco and said cheerily, “Happy birthday, Draco!”


End file.
